


The Walls Will Fall Specifically As Planned

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Vernon Boyd & Derek Hale Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Derek has a quiet life. One with a routine of early nights and earlier mornings. He's content. Then Stiles comes along and things start to change. Derek finds he doesn't mind the late night drives and 2 a.m. meetings for breakfast. Not when it comes to Stiles.





	The Walls Will Fall Specifically As Planned

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this for Sterek Week, and then never got it done because it decided to fight me. I finally managed to get an ending for it, so here it is.  
> Title and lyrics come from the song [Wonder Why](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rGQZSd2Mjdk) by Sing It Loud

_You know you got some nerve to test my will_  
_It's been givin' my back the chills_  
_And honestly I hope that you'll agree, with me_  
_That we don't live forever_  
_No we won't_  
_But let's try to get better_

The first thing Derek notices about Stiles is his eyes. It’s not even the color, though they are dark enough that he feels like he could drown in them if he tried. It’s not a thought he often has about a stranger's eyes. No, the thing he notices is the way they seem to almost sparkle with mischief. He always heard people say things like that about someone’s eyes and never really understood how it was possible.

They’re eyes. Sure, they’re pretty, but he’s never really been able to tell what someone is thinking or what their intent might be just by looking into them. Maybe if he had he would been able to avoid a lot of his past relationships. He’s more than sure Kate’s eyes had to have glittered with something dangerous. He was just young and focused on other things.

Stiles though, he notices immediately. The look in his eyes has Derek wanting to turn and walk away as much as it makes him want to get closer. He thinks Stiles must know, because he grins and holds out his hand, saying two words that Derek now knows were bound to change his life forever.

“I’m Stiles.”

They become friends after that, Stiles easily inserting himself into Derek’s life as if he’d always been there. Sometimes it’s hard to believe he hasn’t. He becomes so used to having Stiles around and living in the whirlwind that it doesn’t occur to him that it wasn’t always like this. That there was a time that he lived a quiet life and went to bed before 11 rather than getting a call at 2 a.m. and being asked to go get coffee.

Derek’s life the past few years has been so structured and orderly. Which is weird since he has such a large family and growing up was a world of chaos. His sisters like to tease him when they come over and see how organized he has everything, and the fact that he actually uses a calendar to keep track of important dates and appointments. It’s just part of his routine now.

He doesn’t like to admit that sometimes the chaos at home would get under his skin so much that he’d always be on the verge of a panic attack. He loves his family. He does. But sometimes he just needs quiet and to be alone so he can recharge.

His friends all get that and respect his boundaries. And while sometimes they’ll ask a couple times to make sure Derek really doesn’t want to go out, they never push it. Sometimes they’ll just come over to his place and hang out and watch a movie. Boyd especially gets Derek’s need for the comfort and familiarity of home. It’s one of the reasons they get along so well. Which is both a blessing and a curse.

“You look tired,” Boyd says, eying him over his mug of coffee one morning when they’re out for breakfast.

“I was up late,” Derek says, giving a small shrug of his shoulders.

Boyd grins, “What? Find another book you couldn’t put down.”

“Not exactly,” Derek says, unable to keep the smile off his face when his mind drifts back to how he spent last night. Stiles had called and asked Derek to meet him at Waffle House, saying he was craving breakfast food. Even though Derek had been in bed already, he hadn’t been able to say no. So he’d throw on some clothes and drove over to meet Stiles. It had been worth it to see the way his eyes lit up when Derek had slid into the booth across from him.

“Oh no,” Boyd says, drawing Derek out of his thoughts. “Who are they?”

“What?”

“The person that has you smiling like a dope. Who are they?”

“What makes you think there is someone?” Boyd levels him with a look that lets Derek know he’s not going to buy any bullshit Derek might give him. Derek sighs. “Okay, so there is someone, but it’s not like that. We’re friends.”

“Friends,” Boyd repeats drily.

“Yes,” Derek says, rolling his eyes. “Believe it or not, I can have friends outside of you, Erica, and Isaac.”

“I know you can. You just never do,” Boyd tells him. “You think other people are exhausting. And maybe you’re not wrong given how tired you look.”

“I was just out late,” Derek tells him. “It’s fine. It doesn’t happen all the time.”

“But it does happen?”

“Yeah, sometimes. Stiles doesn’t sleep all that well so he’ll call and ask me to go grab food or take a drive or something.”

“And you go?” Boyd asks, sounding surprised.

Derek shrugs, “Yeah. Why? I go out.”

“Not after midnight you don’t,” Boyd says, eyeing him curiously. “Even when we are out you make an excuse to be home by 11 so you can sleep.”

“Because I like getting up early,” Derek tells him. “But I don’t _have_ to. It’s just that I _want_ to. Crazy as it may seem, I can change up my routine.”

Boyd whistles, “Man you must really like this guy. Even a few months ago the thought of changing up your routine would have sent your head spinning.”

“I’m not that bad,” Derek mutters.

“No, you’re not. You just have a way you like to do things,” Boyd says. “And there’s nothing wrong with that. I’m just surprised you’re willing to break that pattern for some guy. You must like him.”

“He’s…” Derek pauses, trying to come up with the words to describe Stiles. None of the ones he comes up with seem to suit him. “He’s different, I guess.”

“Different,” Boyd says, drawing out the word. “How?”

“He… he’s sarcastic and loud and sometimes it seems like he doesn’t even know how to sit still,” Derek says, feeling his lips twitch up into a smile. “But then there are times when it’s just us that he’s just there. He’s not trying to fill the silence with endless chatter, even though I know he easily could. He’s able to draw me out and make me want to do all these things, and I don’t know how or why but I _like_ it.”

He can feel Boyd’s eyes on him but chooses to focus his attention on his plate of waffles. “And you’re sure about him?” Boyd asks.

“There’s nothing to be sure of,” Derek tells him. “We’re friends.”

Boyd looks like he wants to argue but instead just shakes his head, “If you say so.”

The topic doesn’t come up again. Derek knows Boyd wants to asks, and he’s sure to have told Erica and Isaac, but none of them say anything. Erica starts giving Derek knowing looks whenever they hang out, but Derek ignores her. He’s not about to get into it with her. It’s not as if he’d know how to really explain this thing with Stiles anyway.

_How I wonder why_  
_You let everything collide._  
_Don't try to hide today_  
_Does it ever really help anyway?_  
_So forgive your enemies_  
_And never forget their names_  
_I hope you don't try to run away_  
_Because it never really helps anyway_

“Something’s on your mind,” Stiles says, looking at Derek from over his take out menu. They’re staying in tonight. It’s surprisingly Stiles’ idea. He’d shown up a few hours ago and plopped himself down on Derek’s couch. Derek hadn’t even been able to say anything. Not when Stiles had closed his eyes and seemed to melt into the couch.

“It’s nothing,” Derek tells him, continuing to flip through the channels, hoping to find something to watch.

Stiles sighs and sits up, taking the remote from Derek and muting the TV, “Now tell me the truth.”

Derek knows Stiles probably isn’t going to let up until Derek gives him some sort of answer. He’d probably accept an excuse of being tired or stressed and let it go, and while those things may be true, it’s not the whole story. Quite honestly Derek is tired of hiding.

“What is this?” Derek asks.

Stiles tilts his head, “What is what?”

“This,” Derek says, gesturing between the two of them. “This thing… whatever we’re doing. I keep telling everyone we’re just friends but it doesn’t feel right. It…” He lets out a frustrated breath. “It feels different.”

Stiles’ expression is far too calm. For once Derek isn’t able to read what he’s feeling on his face and he hates it. “Do you want to be just friends?”

“No,” Derek shakes his head. “I don’t. No matter what I tell myself or anyone else, I don’t think I can. I mean, I _would_ if I had to. I don’t want to lose you. But…”

“I’m not good for anyone, Derek.”

The way he says it, sounding so defeated, has Derek frowning. He moves closer to Stiles on the couch, and carefully places his hand over Stiles’. “You’re good for me.”

Stiles’ answering laugh is bitter, “I don’t see how. I wake you up in the middle of the night because I can’t sleep, and I’m selfish and want to spend time with you. You had a routine before me and I ruined it.”

Derek shakes his head, “No. you haven’t ruined anything. You’ve helped me. For so long I was just existing, and going through the motions. But now I feel like I’m living. Really living, and that’s thanks to you. But if this isn’t something you want, just tell me.”

“It is,” Stiles says, his voice so quiet Derek almost misses it. “It is what I want.”

Derek lets out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding, “So what now?”

“I don’t know,” Stiles admits. “I’m used to running before any real attachment can happen. So this is new.”

“You don’t want to run anymore?”

“No. Not anymore. I mean, this scares the hell out of me. But I don’t want to run. Not from you.”

“Maybe we can start with a date,” Derek suggests. “One that’s not in the middle of the night.”

Stiles grins, “I think I can do that. But don’t think this means you’re getting out of our late night breakfast meetups.”

Derek can’t help but smile back, as he instinctively leans in closer to Stiles. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Stiles mirrors his movements, and brings a hand up to rest against Derek’s cheek, “Would it be presumptuous of me to kiss you right now?”

“Not that all.”

When their lips meet, there aren’t fireworks or butterflies in his stomach or anything like that. It just feels _right._ As if this is where they’ve always been leading up to. Derek doesn’t think he could ever run away from this. From the way Stiles smiles against his lips and pulls him closer when he asks him to stay, Derek think he feels the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
